Brawlhalla
Brawlhalla is a 2D fast-paced platform style brawler developed by Blue Mammoth Games. Players can download the game for free on PC via Steam, macOS, PS4 Arcade, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. About the game Playable characters (Legends) See Legends Brawlhalla, like many fighting games, gives players a choice of playable characters before each round. These characters, known in the game as Legends, are all unique in both their stats and weapon combination. Presuming the players in a game of Brawlhalla all choose different legends, this means that, from the very start of the game, each player will have different options available to them - this is sometimes referred to as an asymmetric game. The uniqueness of each legend gives them strengths, weaknesses and abilities that reflects each Legend's personality. The roster of playable Legends is constantly growing, with Brawlhalla's development team (Blue Mammoth Games, affectionately termed BMG) aiming to release a new Legend every month or two. Each legend shares the same basic Unarmed moveset, but also have available to them a unique pairing of two Weapons that have unique Signature Attacks. Furthering the level of uniqueness and personality is each Legend's four Stats in Strength, Dexterity, Defense, and Speed. As with their unique combination of weapons, no two Legends share the same stat values, influencing their preferred style of play. Legend rotation As of August 26, 2015, only six Legends will be available to play for free, on a weekly rotation. Legends can be made permanently available for Gold. Legend levels Each legend for each player has a Level, which reflects how much the legend has been used by the player in the online game modes. Experience rewards are given for fighting in online matches (Free-For-All, 1v1 Strikeout, Experimental 1v1, Custom Online and Ranked 1v1 and 2v2) and after attaining a certain amount of experience, the legend increases in level. As of the July 10 2015 update, the levels themselves do not alter the way the legend plays in anyways, though they do unlock Stances for the legend at certain levels, as well as offering cosmetic colors and gold rewards. Legend Level experience should not be confused with Account experience. Certain purchases in the Mallhalla require a certain character level before they can be purchased. E.g. The white and black character colors require a character level of 10 and 25 respectively for the legend you wish to purchase the color for. Graphics and Design Mechanics See Combat mechanics Controls Buttons Brawlhalla has eight buttons: * Quick (a.k.a. "light") attack * Signature move (a.k.a. "heavy", "signature" or "special" attack) * Dodge / Dash * Pickup / throw item * And directional keys for moving around (up, down, left, right, and diagonals) Supported controllers See Supported Controllers Setting and lore Valhalla is the location within which the eternal tournament takes place. Each of the realms(stages) varies significantly and often represent an era or setting in themselves. See Stages. The legends fighting in the eternal tournament have all been invited for their life as a great fighter or warrior. Each then may fight for supremacy in a never ending struggle to be the victor. Each of the legends has a backstory detailing often in part their life and how they made it to Valhalla. Valhalla is usually seen as the final resting place of the greatest and most fierce warriors in history, the legends of Brawlhalla are no exception to this and, similar to the stages, come from a wide variety of times and geographical locations. Game Modes Also see Game Modes Online * 4-player Free-For-All * 2-player Strikeout * 2-player Experimental * 4-player Friendly 2vs2 * Weekly Brawl Custom online * Up to 8-players custom lobbies with multiple game modes Single player * Tournament Mode * Versus Bot Mode * Training Mode Ranked * Ranked 1vs1 * Ranked 2vs2 Couch party * 4 player local, or against bots Backend notes Netcode To quote one of the developers: Brawlhalla uses rollback (GGPO-style) to keep the game in sync. It's server based, so players with extremely bad lag have less of an opportunity to send old packets (oldest we allow is about 7 frames). In addition, people experiencing high lag get a small amount of input delay added so that they aren't constantly rolling back. Most importantly, we are continuing to work on and optimize it. Region selection There are currently servers for US East, US West, Europe, South East Asia, Australia, Japan, and Brazil. You can change your default server in account settings. thread reference Matchmaking system The ladder is ELO-based. According to developer Tyveris, as of February 2015 the development team was still debating how they want the ranking system to work. thread reference To track changes to your rank over time, see Brawlmance (Unofficial). Stages See Realms The stages in Brawlhalla are called "Realms", and are places in the Valhalla setting where the fights of the Brawlhalla Tournament take place. These can vary from prehistoric temples of bone and stone to floating platforms above a steam-driven Victorian city. The realms are made up of two main types of platform: solid and soft. Solid platforms may not be passed though at all, though the sides of large enough solid platforms may be grabbed onto allowing for jumps to be restored(like landing) though the legend will slide down the edge over time. Soft platforms however can be jumped up through and fallen through if the down key is held, further many ground pounds and air down lights will pass through soft platforms, thrown items will only pass through soft platforms if the thrower is standing on the platform. Supported platforms Brawlhalla is currently available for PC and Mac via Steam , PS4 via the Play Station Store , XBox One via the Microsoft Store, and Nintendo Switch. Gallery Brawlhalla Training Mode Cassidy.jpg Brawlhalla art 2.jpg See also * Blue Mammoth Games Brawlhalla_Gamescom_2018_New_Platforms_Announcement_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA Brawlhalla Closed Beta Trailer External links * Official Brawlhalla wiki * Brawlhalla Reddit subreddit * Brawlhalla Steam forum Category:Gameplay